


Not a Normal Night

by LadyM_17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Josh Matthews is a Good Uncle, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Josh Matthews, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: Josh was glad his phone was on when Riley called. When he heard Farkle's voice instead, his heart dropped.
Relationships: Cory Matthews & Josh Matthews, Cory Matthews & Riley Matthews, Josh Matthews & Riley Matthews, Lucas Friar/Maya Heart (mentioned), Riley Matthews & Topanga Lawrence-Matthews
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Not a Normal Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an intense piece. I wanted to write some Josh&Riley uncle&neice awesomeness and it got dark, so please be careful and pay attention to the Content Warnings. 
> 
> Prompt: Day 22: Do These Tacos Taste Funny to You? [Drugged]
> 
> Content Warnings: Swearing, Drugging, Sexual Harassment, Underage Drinking, Rape (implied and references to), Vomiting (non-graphic), Amnesia, Victim Blaming (self/implied),   
> Please please please take care of yourself, and feel free to let me know if you think anything else needs to be included.

Was working through his textbooks at stupid o'clock in the morning Josh’s preferred way to spend a Friday night? No, no it was not, but this time was when his brain decided to feel motivated so here he was, and he was endlessly glad that this was how he had decided to spend his night instead of watching a movie with his roommates, where his phone might’ve been on silent and the call ignored or sleeping where he couldn’t hear it ring when Riley called.

“Riley? What’s going on?” There weren’t many great reasons for her to be calling… past two am on a, well, Saturday morning.

“Josh—”

“Farkle? What’s going on? Where’s Riley?” There were pretty much zero good reasons for Farkle to be calling him from Riley’s phone ever, especially not at this time.

“Uncle Josh!” he heard Riley somewhere far off before a burst of giggles.

“She’s, she’s here, um, look, Josh, could you maybe pick her up?”

“Pick her up? You mean she’s not home right now?” In what world would Cory ever allow that?

“Look, Mr. Matthews doesn’t know and in any other circumstance she would’ve just snuck back in, but look we don’t have time for questions, she’s been drugged and-”

Josh had already planned on picking his niece up, he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but he had already made his decision, that piece of information, however, spurred him into action. “She’s been what! Send me your address, I’m leaving right now, you can explain when I get there.” He hung up and pulled on a coat while awkwardly shoving his feet into his shoes. His phone showed a text from Riley with an address.

“Josh, where're you going, man?” Andrew asked as Josh stumbled out of his room. He, Jasmine, and Charlotte had opted to spend the night watching movies.

“I need to borrow your car,” Josh said grabbing the keys on the counter.

“Whoa, hey, what are you doing? You really should not be driving,” Jasmine said, looking him up and down judgmentally.

“And certainly not in my car,” Andrew added.

“Look, I don’t know, all I know is that Riley’s been drugged and her friend called me to pick her up.”

The room was silent for a moment before Andrew took his keys from Josh. “I’ll drive.’

“I’m coming,” Jasmine said.

“Me too,” Charlotte said, and Josh didn’t waste time arguing as they all grabbed coats and shoes quickly, whatever let him go see if Riley was okay fastest.

* * *

They arrived in the parking lot of what looked like some sort of warehouse in seven minutes, Andrew had driven like a madman and no one argued. Obviously, some sort of party was happening, Josh could hear the music from outside, see the flashing lights through the greasy windows, and there were a number of people spilling out of the doors.

“Josh!” There was Farkle waving at him. He, Zay, and Riley were sitting away from anyone else.

Josh ran over and he could hear the others behind him. “What happened?”

“Uncle Josh!” Riley tried to get up but then pouted. “It’s not working.” She lifted her arms as far as they could go, which was concerningly not very far and made grabby motions.

Josh grabbed her hand, which seemed to appease her appeals for a hug temporarily. “What the fuck happened?”

Riley tried to swat at him but instead swayed into Zay who was obviously supporting her 95% of the time. “Bad word.”

“Farkle.”

“Some guy put something in her drink! We didn’t notice him doing it, or that Riley had drank it. But we did notice him being a creep and that she was very drunk for the amount that she had drank, it wasn’t hard to put together.

In most situations, Josh would focus on the fact that Riley drank at all, not today though, today was far from most situations. “Where is he now?”

“Zay scared him off,” Farkle explained.

Jasmine frowned at Zay. “You scared him off?”

“Well, he doesn’t know that these muscles are from pliés,” Zay said.

Another example of a statement that would’ve been something to focus on, on a normal day.

“Uh, well he might know that now.” Farkle was looking behind them, to wear a guy, Josh would estimate college freshman, maybe sophomore, was getting out of the car.

“That the guy?” he asked.

“Oh, it’s Justin!” Riley exclaimed. “Hi-“ Zay clammed a hand over her mouth.

“She doesn’t seem to fully understand what’s happened yet.”

“She won’t until the morning,” Charlotte said and her eyes made Josh think there was a story there, but he couldn’t focus on that either, because Justin had heard Riley and was making their way towards them.

Josh stepped forward meeting the guy before he could get any closer to Riley. “Why don’t you turn around, get back into your car, and go home before we report you to the cops?” he suggested. He wasn’t a guy who went around punching things, but he really wanted to punch Justin, he just had a punchable face! It probably came from the fact he went around drugging minors for nefarious purposes, but it was punchable.

Justin looked down at Josh in disbelief. “You might want to watch what you’re accusing me of.”

“He told you to go home.” Andrew stepped up behind Josh, matching Justin in height. “I suggest you listen.”

Jasmine snapped a picture of Justin. “Before this gets to the police letting them know they might need to put out a warrant.”

Justin rolled her eyes. “The slut isn’t worth this anyways.” He walked off and Andrew grabbed Josh to keep him from chasing the guy down.

“Josh, no, he walked away and that’s all you need, focus on Riley now.”

“He’s a fucking asshole,” Josh hissed, but he complied.

“Where’d Justin go?” Riley asked. “He was really nice, he gave me a drink and it made me feel all floaty!”

When this was over Josh was going to make sure to explain to Riley why you didn’t accept drinks from strangers.

“Alright, Cory doesn’t know she snuck out?”

Farkle shook his head.

“And where are Maya and Lucas shouldn’t they be here?” Wasn’t this a thing Riley would do with them?

Riley suddenly burst into tears. “I should be happy for them!”

Josh looked to Farkle for an explanation.

“They’re out on a date, or were.”

That explained a lot actually. Including Riley’s newfound appreciation for alcohol, something they were also definitely going to discuss.

“Alright, do you two need a ride home, I’ll take Riley back to ours and tell Cory she’s safe before he has an aneurism.”

Neither boy looked like they were going to argue with Josh’s decision. “We’re fine,” Zay said.

“Alright,” Josh took a breath, reminding himself that it was not their fault that this had happened. “You did the right thing calling me. I’m glad you did.” He took a pen that he had tucked behind his ears sometime earlier that night, when getting through the assigned reading was his biggest worry, and scribbled his number on Zay’s hand. “Text me when you guys get home.”

The boys nodded and Josh turned to Riley. “As for you, we will be having a long talk in the morning, but for now, let’s get you out of here.”

“But the pretty lights,” Riley said.

“I know.” Josh helped her to her feet and after walking three steps with her stumbling on each one, just lifted her up off the ground.

“Uncle Josh! I’m taller than you!” She exclaimed, before resting her head on his. “I’m dizzy.”

“Mhm.” Josh focused on putting one foot in front of another and not sending both of them tumbling towards the ground.

Jasmine helped Josh maneuver Riley into the backseat and Andrew drove them back to the apartment, as Riley leaned against Josh with her forehead wrinkled.

“You okay?”

“Mmm, head hurts.”

“Okay.” Usually, Josh would give her some Advil or something but he didn’t know if that was a good idea if she was already drugged.

They got back to the apartment and Josh carried Riley up the stairs, Andrew was unlocking the apartment when someone coughed behind them. It was one of their neighbors, Phill, a small guy, majoring in some science that had too many words for Josh to remember.

“Should I be concerned about the fact that you’re bringing up an obviously drugged minor into your apartment?”

First, Josh was annoyed because, please, Phill, he just wanted to get Riley to bed. Then offended because he would never. Then, grateful, because Phill was tiny, and there were four of them, apparently part of this crime, and he still said something. If Josh was Justin taking home a drugged girl, if he was someone else bringing home Riley for something else, well then thank goodness for Phill.

“No, but thank you, Phil.”

Phill looked adequately confused at Josh’s sudden gratitude and still quite concerned.

“My niece,” Josh explained. “Someone drugged her while she was at a party and her friends called me.”

Phill hesitated, looking at Josh’s roommates for confirmation.

“But thank you, because I mean if I was, well-”

Phill nodded. “I get it. I hope she feels better soon.”

“Thank you, Uncle Josh’s neighbor,” Riley muttered as they entered the apartment.

Josh carried Riley to his bed and set her down.

Riley rubbed her head. “I don’t feel great.”

Josh didn’t expect her to feel great, but he wasn’t sure how worried he should be.

“Hey.” Charlotte was standing in the doorway holding a bottle of water. “She might need this.”

“Thanks.” Josh took the bottle from her.

“I’d also suggest that,” Charlotte nudged Josh’s trashcan next to the bed. “Just in case.”

Josh nodded. “Do you mind helping her change? Her outfit won’t be very comfortable and I’m worried the sparkles might hurt her.” Really, there were so many sparkles on Riley's dress, and they looked very stabby.

“Yeah, I got it, do you have any clothes for her? Or she can borrow some of mine?”

“No, thank you though, I think I got it.” Josh grabbed a tee shirt of his and a pair of sweats.

“Give us a minute,” Charlotte said and he left as Charlotte helped Riley remove her shoes, while Riley stared at the ceiling.

“You doing okay?” Andrew asked. He and Jasmine were sitting in the kitchen.

Josh rubbed his head. “Yeah, thanks for all your help.”

“No problem.”

“We’d do it again,” Jasmine said. “Though, ideally, there won't be a reason to.”

Josh nodded and got out his phone, Farkle and Zay had confirmed they’d both gotten home. “What the hell do I tell Cory?”

“Her dad?” Jasmine asked. “Just tell him that she’s with you, then figure it out when she wakes up.”

“That’s a good idea.”

"I'm full of them." 

“Josh? Riley’s all set to go.” Charlotte stood in his doorway.

“Thanks,” Josh started to walk past her.

“If she ever wants to talk about anything…” Charlotte trailed off. “Feel free to give her my number.”

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate that,” Josh said. “And if you ever need to talk, my door’s always open.”

“Mine too,” Jasmine added.

“Mine three,” said Andrew.

Charlotte gave a tight smile as Josh entered his room. Riley was staring at the ceiling still.

“Uncle Josh! Are we having a slumber party?” She sounded very excited at the prospect.

“Something like that Riley.” He closed the laptop still sitting open on his desk. “You okay sleeping in here?”

“Where’re you going to sleep?” she asked because somehow she had more forward-thinking skills while drugged than he had sober.

“The couch, probably,” he decided.

“I can sleep on the couch!” Riley volunteered, trying and failing to get up, and Josh tried not to think about what would’ve happened if Riley had been this vulnerable around Justin.

“No, you’re sleeping here.”

“Can you sleep here too?” Riley asked.

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

“Yay.” It was a subdued yay, Riley scooted over in an attempt to make room for Josh, but it was not all that big a bed, so really he was awkwardly standing with one leg on the floor, one on the bed.

It satisfied Riley however, who didn’t seem to realize he wasn’t on the bed, as she curled up to him and fell asleep quite quickly. Josh stayed there for a while, watching to make sure she was breathing, that she was doing fine, before easing away to sleep on the couch.

* * *

He woke up with his phone ringing: Cory.

“I’m calling you,” Cory stated. “Topanga isn’t letting me drive over there before calling you, so I’m calling you.”

“Cory, she’s still asleep, I’ll bring her over when she wakes up.”

“How’d she even end up there in the first place?”

“It’s a long story, but Cory give her some time, she’s had a night.”

“That’s not comforting. That is the opposite of comforting.”

“I know-“

“Josh?” It was Topanga. “Is my daughter okay?”

“I’m don't know Topanga. I think she’ll be physically fine and nothing happened as far as I’m aware…” He was really bad at this. He never had to do this before, he was barely an adult for god's sakes how was he supposed to do this?

“We trust you, Josh. Get her home soon.”

“I will, Topanga.”

It was like seven in the morning because apparently adults just didn’t sleep in, so Josh ate cereal and sat at his desk to finish up homework, so he would be there when Riley woke up but wasn’t actively watching her sleep because that would be creepy.

She stirred around nine and then shot up and started gagging.

“Hey, hey,” Josh placed the trash bin in front of her, letting her empty out her stomach, as he rubbed her back. “You’re okay.”

Riley took the water bottle from him and drank before looking up at him with tears in her eyes. “Josh?” she looked around recognizing his room. “What am I doing at your apartment? How did I get here? Why can’t I remember?”

“Riley, breathe. What do you remember from last night?”

“Farkle and Zay and I went to a party.”

“Anything else?”

“Did I drink that much?” Riley asked, jumping to the wrong conclusion.

“No, but trust me, we will be having a conversation about how to drink safely if you’re going to keep doing that. Uhm,” Josh did not want to be the one to break the news to her, he briefly considered just not telling her, but Farkle and Zay would mention it soon enough and it would be better coming from him. “Some guy there drugged you.” It was blunt, to say the least. “But you’re safe, Farkle and Zay stopped him and they called me to take you home.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Josh took a breath, he was definitely not angry at Riley for this. “Riley, another thing, if you’re going to keep doing this don’t accept drinks from strangers,-“

“Watch my drink, don’t leave it alone, I know,” Riley said, “But apparently drunk me doesn’t.” She ran her fingers through her hair, tugging slightly. “God I’m an idiot.”

“Well, sure,” Josh sat next to Riley on the bed, removing her hands from her hair. “For going to the party in the first place maybe, without your parents knowing, but not for getting drugged, that’s not your fault, okay Riley?”

“Are Farkle and Zay okay?” she asked. Josh didn’t miss the fact that she didn’t answer his question.

“Yeah, they’re fine, worried about you probably, but fine.”

“And… do my mom and dad know?”

“They know you’re with me, they’re not sure how you got here exactly.”

Riley groaned. “Great, I barely remember what happened and now I have to come up with something to say to them.”

Josh sighed. “May I suggest the truth?"

Riley looked at him like he was crazy. "They're not going to be upset at you for getting drugged. Maybe they won't be happy about you sneaking out, but they're worried about you, and they're going to be glad that you're okay. And they’re not going to blame you for being drugged."

"I don't know... Can't I just not tell them?"

"They're going to ask questions Riley, it'll be easier to tell them now, rather than later. They won't be mad about you being drugged."

"And the sneaking out?"

"A little mad, but they'll be mostly glad you're okay. Besides, I'll come with you, it'll be fine." 

Riley shook her head. “I’ve wasted enough of your time already.”

“Riley, no, if you don’t want to call Cory or Topanga, then call me, that was a good decision that your friends made.”

Riley frowned.

“I promise, it was, I don’t mind, well, I mind you getting drugged because the asshole should know better, but I’m glad I was called. And look, maybe next time you want to avoid… something,” they both knew the couple he was referring to, “Call me, we can hang out, either way, we really should have a conversation before you go to another party.”

“So you’re not going to lecture me?”

“Not right now, right now, we should get you home.”

* * *

“Riley!”

“Hi Mom, Dad.”

“Riley, what happened?” Cory asked.

Riley sat on the couch, as her parents sat down on either side of her. "I, uh, got drugged. I went to a party and made a stupid mistake and got drugged." 

“Oh, Riley.” Topanga pulled her into a hug.

“Are you mad?”

“Yes!” Cory said, and Josh coughed with a raised eyebrow. “Not at you! No, not about this. I'm very mad at the young man who thought he could do that to you!"

“But we’re glad you’re okay,” Topanga said.

“We are, Riley, and we’re glad you called Josh.”

“Why don’t you get some sleep? Maybe take a shower.” Topanga suggested, running her fingers softly through her daughter's hair. “I’ll bring something for you to eat in a bit, and we can talk when you feel a bit better."

“Thanks, Mom.”

Once she’s gone, Cory pulled Josh into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, well ideally not, but always.”

“Nothing… happened right?”

Josh shook his head. “She has good friends, they noticed right away.”

Cory nodded. “That she does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Take care of yourself!   
> When we can go out again always be careful and be like Phill, Josh, Andrew, Jasmine, Charlotte, Farkle, and Zay. Do not be like Justin, though I don't think I need to tell you that, because you are all wonderful from my experience.


End file.
